1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket in accordance with a seal technique. The gasket in accordance with the present invention is used, for example, as a gasket for a fuel battery, or as the other general gasket.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
For example, for a popularization of a fuel battery in the future, there is demanded an improvement of a productivity as well as a low cost of a gasket and an improvement of a handling property for that purpose (a provision of a certain degree of rigidity in a planar gasket and an easy handling thereof, for example, an easy gripping thereof by a chuck apparatus).
A plate integral type gasket (in which a plate is constructed, for example, by a separator of a fuel battery cell and the plate is a constructing part of a fuel battery main body) which is a prior art, has an advantage that a handling property is improved, since the gasket is retained by the plate and the rigidity is increased at that degree, in comparison with a rubber only type gasket (R/O). However, it is necessary to take into consideration a replacement of the gasket at a time of popularizing the fuel battery, and since the plate integrated type gasket is the integrated product, it is necessary to replace the plate in addition to the replacement of the gasket.
In this regard, in the R/O, it is sufficient to replace only the gasket, however, since the rigidity is low in the rubber only, there is the problem that the handling property is not good as mentioned above.
Further, in order to improve the R/O handling property, there can be thought that the gasket is integrated with a carrier which is constructed by a resin film (the carrier is an exclusive gasket constructing part which retains the gasket and is not a constructing part of the fuel battery main body) as described in the following patent document 1, however, since the resin film generally has a thin thickness (for example, about 3 mm) and can not be said to have a sufficiently high rigidity, it is demanded to further increase the rigidity and improve a handling property thereby.
Further, in the case that a ready-made resin film is used as the carrier as mentioned above, it is used after cutting a considerable area portion of the resin film (drawing off the film) in connection with a provision of a space portion which passes through in a thickness direction within a gasket plane. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage that a yield ratio is not good with regard to the film, and further with regard to the resin material.